


New Year, but We're the Same

by jowshuaayee



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dw no Royal Spoilers, F/F, MakoAnn Week 2020, Shukita is only mentioned, set in Vanilla P5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowshuaayee/pseuds/jowshuaayee
Summary: The Phantom Thieves aren't having the best New Years Eve. Especially a certain flame user.Day 2 of MakoAnn Week 2020.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 7
Collections: MakoAnnWeek2020





	New Year, but We're the Same

“Just look at them all party down there” Ryuji spoke up, seeing the hustle and bustle of Shibuya Crossing. Streets were packed with screaming pedestrians awaiting the new year, police officers keeping the citizens in check, everything lit up with bright colours. 

Yet with how bright it was outside, the mood inside was anything but. “They don’t even know…heh….Guess that’s fine” Ryuji sighed. 

“I wish he….he could be here with us….” Anne sighed. It had been a difficult week since the defeat of Jaldaboath. Ren had turned himself into the police in order to protect the rest of the group in order to ensure Shidos arrest. Because of his testimony it had been revealed that he was the leader of the Phantom Thieves, breaking his parole, resulting in him being sent to juvie for the rest of his probation.

The result was hard on everyone…..Yusuke especially. The poor boy had isolated himself for most of the week since, closing himself off to the world, only replying with one word responses to the group chat.

“That said...we do have our cellular phones yes? Was there truly a reason to meet up?” Yusuke sighed. 

“Our next moves important” Ryuji replied, his mood somewhat lifted. “We gotta get pumped!”

  
“Plus don’t you think its nice meeting up in person?” Haru replied with a smile on her face. “Besides we were worried about you Yusuke-kun…” Yusuke simply smiled as his friends agreed with slight smiles on their faces. All….but one. 

The entire time, Makoto had her eyes on Anne. Ever since she spoke up, Anne had been silently looking out the window, watching the crowd. Outside Yusuke, Futaba and Ryuji, Makoto knew Anne had an incredibly close bond with Ren. Anne had told her how after Ren saw Anne crying after her phone conversation with Kamoshida, he chased her through the train station simply to make sure she was alright. 

“Hey Anne umm…..” she started before being interrupted by the shouts from the crowd outside. 

**3** **  
** **  
** **2** **  
** **  
** **1**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**

“New years eve seems much roudier this year..doesn’t it?” Makoto mumbled to herself. 

“We need to brace ourselves” Anne spoke up, finally looking away from the window, walking towards Makoto. 

“I’m going to try contacting my father's associate, see if that can help.” Haru replied.

“Sounds good to me” 

Seeing the resolve on her friends faces Makoto, felt much better. “Seems like we’re set. We must succeed..no matter the cost.” She spoke up, slipping her hand into Annes, who had positioned herself right behind her, before pressing a light squeeze. 

  
“Lets do this” Ryuji replied as the group broke up to go their separate ways.    
  


“Anne wait up!” Makoto called out as Anne started to walk away. 

“Hm? Whats up?” Anne replied, stopping and turning in Makoto's direction, a faint frown still present on her face. “I’m sorry, not really in the mood for a special New Years date, maybe another time?” 

“No thats fine, but maybe a quick crepe pick up?” Makoto smiled. 

“Oh….that...that sounds lovely….” Anne replied with a faint smile. “Lead the way!” she replied as they grabbed the others hand. 

\--------------------------

“Oh man that was amazing as always” Anne exclaimed as she stretched, sitting against the back of her chair. “You didn’t have that much…...is everything alright?” 

“Huh? No everythings fine, I just…..I thought you could use it more than I could.” 

“Huh? What do you mean by that?” Anne replied leaning towards Makoto, a confused look present on her face. 

“Oh ummmm, well…...I know you and Ren have an incredibly close bond, and I noticed you weren’t really in the best of moods when we all met up,  _ and I don’t like seeing you sad, _ so I thought maybe a good crepe will do ya some good” Makoto explained. 

“oh …” Anne replied. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA”

“Huh? Whats so funny? I can’t be worried about my girlfriend and how she isn’t doing too well??” Makoto asked, full of confusion. 

“HAHA no, silly, it's just…..nobody outside of Ren and Shiho have been able to read my emotions as well as you did…..its….nice having someone who gets me.” Anne smiled. “With both Shiho and Ren gone, I was scared I had to go through everything alone, but no, I have you. And honestly I couldn’t ask for anyone better.” 

“Oh umm..I’m…..I’m always here for you Anne…...you...know that” Makoto muttered, face glowing bright red.

“ I know ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Been a while! I hope you guys enjoyed this, just a quick drabble for Day 2 of MakoAnn Week. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of MakoAnn week. Maybe the next time you see me will be with a new Edeleth or for Marileth week....who knows?
> 
> I hope you all are keeping safe during these scary times, and have a wonderful day/night! Cya!


End file.
